Falling For A Friend: Inuyasha Style
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: A funny look at a bad situation leading to the demon within Inuyasha taking things into his own hands . Once Inuyasha looses himself after a change meeting with Kouga and Kagome threatens that she is geting tired of his childish antics.Game over.
1. Chapter 1

Falling For A Friend

Chapter One You Don't Really Want To Fall In Love

By Inuyashas Yokai

Kagome just came from where she left them and was know standing with a few feet of the well after another fight with the hanyou . Kouga had yet again had yet again came to meet the group, claiming that the wolf was nearby when he picked up her lovely scent. Also like all the other times, Kouga continued declaring his unfailing love for the girl that Kouga had held on to her hand so gently, at this point, and this being the awkward Kagome.

Although the girl couldn't deny that it was flattering to recieve the attention from him, but habitually like every other time, Kagome's train of thought went to the gutter in a different way . In her mind began to stir, having conjured a very different image of another person ,and in another place acting out with her the things in her head, evilly pleasant things. It had been in her day dreams that it was Inuyasha in fact doing these things and so much more ,hense making her blush.

Especially for the knowing looks from Sango , and the naughty monk didn't help because of what Miroku , without knowing, had only thought as to what was going on, thus voicing it .This ended with the result of having only given more to her deceiving imagination, and because the Slayer knew of her infatuation made her embarrassment so much worse, for it showed bluntly on her face. Often times , because of her being much the virgin within their group ,possessing fiercely raging hormones that wouldn't quit her longing to feel a possessive touch other than her own in the end contributed to the problem.

Though it wasn't the only thing, however...

As she was thinking about it while in the forest of Inuyasha that had been the exact moment that the hanyou had a fit like all the other times and she always wondered why. Today Kouga seemed all the more determined and this as always made the hanyou Inuyasha start his jealous rant over the closeness they were now standing . Kouga and Inuyasha had started their usual physical song and dance ,this time Kagome had enough of it after a short period of time.

After siting him ,and sending a somewhat injured Kouga on his way before Inuyasha had the chance to pounce on him once more. Kagome quickly took Kirara following her request to use to ride so she could go anywhere but here. When she gotten Sango's nod only because she knew that Kagome had to leave or it would become so much worse if she stayed.

Before she left though her curiosity getting the better of her ,afterward to take a deep breath and calm herself before proceeding. Kagome then took a moment to turn towards the mound that was forced into the ground by her sit command , and yelled at him at Inuyasha being so childish whenever Kouga came around. Kagome continued threateningly but confused, as she was getting rather sick of it and when he already had someone in his life, Why couldn't she? Kagome turning away without getting a answer because as it seemed she wasn't going to give her one ,for she mused the hanyou didn't have one ,and then left a angry pouting following, like many times before , Kirara took her to the forest's edge just outside Kaede's village ,dropping Kagome off , and then turned to return to her master.

Alas this brings it to where Kagome was now , engrossedly thinking while walking slowly towards her destination blindly,and while thourougly pissed when coming within sights of the well. It was then with the remaining stomps, Kagome tred that she realized she wasn't alone .Without turning to see who had stumbled upon her and somewhere behind her ,Kagome ran towards to close the distance between herself and the well . A threatening growl had soon followed after , trailing behind the rapid footsteps closing in on her quickly, and caused her senses to be heightened for her growing fear..

Just before Kagome made it within arms length of the well ,she found herself being thrown by a rushing force and pinned to the ground tightly by somebody warm.

Slowly opening her eyes ,those up until now she hadn't realized that she closed, and Kagome strained to see who or what it was that held her captive. Although to her growing fear and frustration, Kagome in her lightened daze only hadn't seen nothing but the color red. Realization occured to the girl when the body of the one pinning her to the spot she was in ,read justed himself.

Looking up hesitantly to come across and catch the amber colored eyes swirled with crimson, and clashing with ones of dark chocolate. Kagome soon realized and confirmed that Inuyasha had pinned now it seemed that he was also involved in a inner battle keeping his demon in check , and saw the proof of him being between a transformation.

So the girl underneath him, decided not to make matters worse and fight him then sit him ,as she was originally thinking, but instead treaded lightly.

Inuyasha's eyes showed nothing but crimson while his intent was strictly on her, with purple stripes streaking across his face just below his eyes. His intense stare within her brown eyes was making her nervous with the heat begining to boil in her stomach with increasing intensity ,as the goosebumps grew, and the butterflies fluttered. Reaching to graze her cheek with his clawed hands,being careful not to hurt her.

Inuyasha lightly rubbed circles while the rumbling growls only continued to get louder, as time progressed. A flush of red tinted her cheeks ,Kagome felt a burning warmth envelop her being pleasantly, and forcefully releasing a muffled moan from her lips. Inuyasha took the lovely spike in her newly developed spicy perfume of sakura and vanilla in her bodily scent as a silent okay to proceed.

The hanyou that had fully turned demon as of now ,lowered his face to close the gap between them ,taking her lips into his,and pulled them into a pasionate kiss. It took a minute for Kagome to get over her shock when her eyes bulged out of their sockets, the moment that their lips touched . Finally drawn to the passion that Inuyasha had started to show with the caress of his lips on hers, soon Kagome gave in and returned the kiss with hungry intent.

The kiss that the hanyou had started slowly drifted from her lips ,to her jaw , then back up towards her ears, and that he took his time nibbling on before Inuyasha huskily whispered into them .

"Where do you think your going?"

Inuyasha's eyes had began fading to normal as he took back control of himself and taking his surroundings that he found himself in. When the hanyou realized what he thought happened from the position they were in at the moment realization toook hold. Once he regained himself from the shock and reality set in for what almost happened ,and from what it looked like with the girl whom he traveled with, Inuyasha panicked.

Soon and quickly leaping off of the girl ,and being his best friend Kagome, to find his face burning in embarrassment. Soon feeling the blush coming on , and one that he knew the girl in front of him could see.

Trying the foolish task in his nervousness to hide his embarrassment, forgetting what just happened ,and hoping that Kagome wouldn't sit him for letting his slip up happen. For the life of him, Inuyasha wasn't expecting the response to the question that he himself must've asked while in his transformation, and not knowing what happened, the hanyou wondered curiosly..

Kagome's answer floored him and left him wondering what the hell did he just get himself into.

" I guess no where. You care to finish what you were saying , Inuyasha?" Kagome taunted in a very sultry tone

' Well I guess that's what I get for wondering .. Damn I need to start learning to stop cues from that cat that Kagome talk's about from her time ,all of the time.. Or I am sure I might for as many times it's happened , be on my last of my nine lives yet! I wonder if it's the same for canine's ? ' Inuyasha chastised himself within his head.

" Ahhh Nothing , don't worry about it Kagome ...I am sorry I ..I gotta go..." Inuyasha shyly studdered before making his getaway

The poor hanyou had to get away from the from the strange acting girl for today because Kagome was acting especially odd today , and because it was unfamilar for him to see her this way , it somewhat unnerved him ... The girl never was this direct with him before , sure Inuyasha knew that she liked him sort of , but for her to do something as stupidly dangerous to willingly submit to his demon , that was crazy ,and when he had some time away the hanyou was certain to have a word with her.

Although now regardless of the reasons behind her strange behavior Inuyasha couldn't control what her actions had quickly filled his mind with , and in result only fueled the very fiercely growing amourous demon just waiting to come out and say hello, at least in his own way...It only made the present situation worse she he liked Kagome ,but he loved Kikyo , and with these now frustratingly letcherous dreams of the prior ,only proved to stand in the way of confusing him further..

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Falling For A Friend: Inuyasha Style

~ Chapter Two~

Torn:

Your Making Me Want To Do What I Really Don't Wanna

By Inuyashas Youkai

After nearly escaping the oddly ,out of sorts miko with the hanyou's preservation in tact, grateful that his sudden growing affliction wasn't exposed in the time Inuyasha was attempting to escape from the strangely amourous female. Now sitting in his lone solitude within the peaceful spot deeply entwined in the branches of his favorite tree, the hanyou now sought relief from the thoughts that now plagued him, dirty , bad , and downright scandalous visions involving a certain relentlessly teasing vixen , ones even serving to make himself blush a rosey hue.. Thankfully , now both Sango and the object of his current lust was off for a soak in the nearby hotsprings , which just having that knowledge served only to deepen his stubborn desire to sprout all over again..

' Damn Tantalizing Wench ! Your making things way too hard , harder than they have to be with your teasing ways , regardless if you know you are doing them ! You ought to knock it off soon or you'll have alot more than worrying about Kikyo taking me to hell , you'll have a posessive demon stalking your every move as his mate, Bitch.. ' Inuyasha seethed mentally as he soon found that his slowly taken breathing in patterns was no longer helping but only giving more to the fantasy as to what they both would sound like when he would take her...

A shaking hand soon landed on the waistband of his hakama's to loosen the strings abit so that his clawed fingertips ,now wrapped tauntly around his throbbing shaft could relieve some of the tension. After a few slow uneven strokes with the visage of the sweet tauntings that only Kagome could provide his hand began to find a pleasing rhythem with amazing friction , only to heighten his arousal..

"Kagome... Why must you do this , make me want you this much...Thinking of you now like this makes me want to do things that ,I can't do but I would love too.. Ohhh God Bitch do I ever just want to toss you to the ground and have my way with you.. Dammit! Oh Buddha Fuck ! " The hanyou huskily moaned while his balls tightened , and his lusting honey spewed from his cock , as it violently twitched when his desires were finally sated ..

Relaxing some, leaning back against the trees trunk while fastening the ties, and fixing himself , Inuyasha felt relieved until a certain scent wafted it's way nearby, too close. Immediately sensing as to whom it may have been the hanyou felt his whole body tighten ,and his whole being feel torn. Slightly turning his head a bit towards the sight of the persons scent, Inuyasha's fears were somehwhat answered with the visage of swirling tails of serpent like creatures within the night blue.

"Kikyo?" the hanyou whispered into the shadows within the night's faint glow, embarrasedly at first to the possibility of being caught literally with his pants down, in hopes it was for not , and it wouldn't be mentioned...

~ Unfortunately what he hoped wasn't the case at all~

A little downward was the sight that the hanyou felt pained, as though the miko now in front of him as to seek him , his past love , and feared she might have glimpsed over what he 'd just done, hopefully not knowing whom it was for. Shyly making eye contact to Kikyo , as he sought to make his greeting to his past love , held within the sight of her eyes, now she was the only one on the hanyou's mind. Everything else was temporarily forgotten.

" Kikyo..." the hanyou said dreamily , as he leapt down towards the miko now standing below to pull her into a loving embrace

" Inuyasha...Thinking of me?"

~ With Kagome~

A little ways from their camp where Sango and Kagome had found themselves a rather inviting retreat within their descent to their new makeshift camp , and now reveling in it to seek some spoiling of their aching muscles and limbs. Conversation was light as they both come her to have a small getaway from their dragged out task of finding evading shards of the Shikon Jewel, didn't feel up to the task on taking on anything serious. Although jokingly taunting one another of their long line of pathetic suitors was plenty to pass the time.

" So , how are you and Inuyasha fairing after the incident?"

" I don't really know Sango , we haven't really talked only avoided one another so far . The last time Inuyasha seemed to acknowledge that I even still exist is when Kouga makes his presence known .. Do You remember ?"

" How could I forget I mean Inuyasha looked like he wanted to vehemently toss him on the other side of the planet by his tail , for just holding his hand and carrying on like he usually does.. Do you think he might show again tonight like he said he would return?"

" Unfortuntaly , even though I would hope he won't show , Kouga has always heldtrue to his word , unless something big held him up.. I so wish it would because tonight I just don't have it within me to deaal with it , especially when everything still is like they are now. "

"True , I hope so to. I 'am heading back , are you staing , Kagome? "

" Yeah , for a bit , but I will be fine.. Go ahead and I will see you soon. "

"Okay , but I will leave Kirara here with you ...Don't stay out here too long you know how a certain friend will react to you being out here by yourself when he returns from where ever he is now.."

" I think I will be fine Sango , Inuyasha is probaly with Kikyo, and needs to relize that he can't have things both ways" Kagome stated , recieveing her friends nod, before she sunk back within the soothing waters, as Sango made way back to camp.

~ Inuyasha & Kikyo ~

A piercing scream found it way to crash heavely upon his poor sensitive eardrum, and enough to break his daze with the miko , and sent his ears to fall , flattening against his skull.. Although it seemed that it wasn't the scream that had somehow awoken him within the haze that the hanyou allowed himself to become ensnared within , it was the voice itself. For the voice belonged to ..

'Kagome...'

Soon after ,closely following behind the shrill ,was the scent of a particular emotion that he was rather familar with as of late , and for the one whose voise rang through the forests tress , and shared it for her by that of another ..

"Dammit!" The hanyou seethed behind growing crimson eyes bleeding their way to make their intent known , before steeping away from Kikyo upon smelling the rotten stench presently too close to the one its beast sought..

~Kouga~

" Kikyo , I gotta .."

" Go .. I know ..."

The hanyou rushed towards the faint remaining echoes of the screams , and then stuck to relied on following her now changing scent , to where he mused the girls were choosing to bathe, ignoring for the moment the cruel look that pierced the hanyou. Once placed upon him , something within his chest upon recieving it from the moment he had gotten the look the hanyou felt instantly cold, craving for the promise of warmth, as he ran to it.

Coming to break through the invisable boarder within the trees to find something that made his blood boil , working against himself , for it seems that someone needs to be reminded of the rules in threatening to take what the demon within Inuyasha sought to be his , regardless of the ignorant ways of his hanyou counterpart .. They as well will see it too , as well as the woman now trapped underneath that of a fleebitten wolf..

" Take your filthy hands off of her or so help me vermin I will kill you!" Inuyashas demon ragged its fury to the stubborn wolf darring to touch his intended

" Mutt you had your chance , and now it's my turn to take her as mine , so get the hell out of here!" Kouga sneered just before lowering his snout to the lower delicious spot of her pulsing within the expanse of her neck

Although just before his fangs came to graze upon her flesh Kagome felt the weight upon her thrown off of her just before she lost consciousness from the rushing force..

" Inu Yasha ..? Sit Boy... " Kagome said dazedly as she was pulled within the darkness that summoned her.

"Gahhhh Wench what the hell ?"

' Oh shit! What the fuck have I done!'

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Falling For A Friend :Inuyasha Style

~ Chapter Three~

Queen Of A Hanyou's Lust

By Inuyashas Youkai

' Playin with the queen of a hanyous lust, knowin it's not really smart .. For the flea bitten are the only fools who will attempt to take me away from you..'

I Do Not Own Inuyasha Nor The lyrics from a oldie , but still a goodie , The Queen Of Hearts

Soon after Kagome had awoken with a slight pounding of her skull to find herself wondering exactly how she made it back from the springs , and here where she had been in fact placed, within the hut , back in the village with the others. Well the others meaning with everyone with the exception of two , Inuyasha , and Kouga . Sango , Miroku , Shippo , and Kirara, were still sleeping soundly when she was forced awake by the pain within her skull.

Although ,as she attempted to move , a voice from seemingly just outside the hut bellowed inside to where she was presently sitting. Soon the voice had a face , and it was proven in her guess , as to who the voice belonged to .

Inuyasha..

The look in his eyes , had shown one of regret, as though he had done something wrong , and that amongst everything else made her curious ..

" Inuyasha?"

But the response she had got in return was a abrupt shake of his head , before he had gathered her up in his arms , soon finding a comfortable spot , with her in his embrace , and with his nose snuggling against the side of her neck . Now , needless to say , Kagome was officially freaked the hell out , though not as bad as when she had the first time he tried to kiss her, when he once still saw her as her preincarnation , Kikyo , but still enough..

"Um , Inuyasha , what exactly are you doing?"

" Soothingmymate..." Inuyasha had spoken quickly through his spot buried within her locks , hoping she hadn't heared fearing the sit command that he had known to come ..

Thanks to her intensified hearing though hse heard , though only asked for him to repeat it out of mere shock..

"Come again...?"

" I said I am soothing my mate , Kagome ..." Inuyasha said hesitantly , but slightly annoyed because of that he'd also known that she heard, and hated that she made him repeat himself..

" Did I miss something , or am I just purely a stupid idiot to not even remember you taking me as a mate ? And what about Kikyo ? I thought ?"

" Ka Kagome , I am sorry for what's happened , and yes you missed something, and no your not stupid , because you don't remember for it occurred when you passed out with Kouga .. And Kikyo , the only thing that's changed is now you are my mate ..Please don't hurt me , Kagome .. I'am sorry !"

" I won't hurt you as long as you let me go now, and explain to me what exactly is a mate ! For your sake , you better wish you have a way out because if it what I think it is Inuyasha , and there isn't with your choice still being Kikyo, you my friend are going to be in a world of hurt!"

" Not until you calm down , then I will let you go .. I know your pissed off Kagome , and I know what your thinking , but it's not what you think, I assure you !"

" You do huh ! Then you should know what I will do to you if you don't release me now!"

" I do , and as much as I would love too , I can't . You see , now that your my mate , I have this unavoidble instinct sort of speak , that won't allow me to leave my mate alone , and to take care of her when she's upset so ... You calm down , I can release you , and we both can get back to our normal lives!"

"Really ? Huh ? So prey tell , explain to me what exactly is a mate , and can we undo what's been done , Inuyasha?"

"Hehehe ..Funny thing there , about mates .. Um , for demons it's kinda like a marriage of sorts , and well unfortunately as far as I know um. No it can't be reversed ... "

"Inuyasha!"

"I am sorry Kagome"

" Not as sorry as your gonna be , I promise you , especially when I pound your ass to the bottom of the earth .. You asshole ! How can you let this happen?"

"Look Kagome... I ..."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Kagome... Not to interupt , but if you want old wolfy to live another day , you need to make him leave ... Now isn't the time for his antics regarding you, not in the state I'am in . So if you don't want my demon to kill him you need to send him away now! Either way doesn't bother me ..."

"Heya Kagome ! Hey look I am sorry about before but What the fuck? !" Kouga's voice growled , as Inuyasha returned with a feral snare , and his eyes glowed a deep bloodthirty red.

"Kouga ? ! " Kagome asked cheerfully while she was trying to loosen Inuyasha grip so she could intervene.

"Quit it wench ! "

"No , I won't now let me go so I can do what you asked ?"

"Hurry Up ! This is difficult for me too ya know !"

"Ya right ? ! Kagome sneered , as she found herself now able to free herself from the hanyou's grasp.

"Kouga ? So what brings you here? Would you like to take a walk with me ? It would seem that because of recent events , I am needing suddenly a breath of fresh air .. Care to join me !"

_"Grrrrrrrrr"Inuyasha's demon threatned , and showed his outward dislike fir his mate's suggestion , but it as quickly went ignored._

" Oh , and Inuyasha ? " Kagome sang sweetly from the opening of Kaede's hut .

"Huh?" Inuyasha rose his enraged gleaming of his eyes towards his mate in suspicsious curiosity

"Sit Boy!"

"Gahhhhhhhhh!"

"Kouga ? How fast can you run ? Can you outrun Inuyasha in his demon form ?"

" Pretty fast ... I don't know , probably .. Why do you ask!"

"Run ! " Kagome yelled as she jumped on his back just as the wolf took flight with the enraged hanyou on their tail .

" Kagome get back here , Now ! Kouga , come back here with my mate ! Or so help me I won't be responsible for the consequences ..!"

"Uh Uh !Sit Boy !" Kagome screamed from the spot upon the wolf's as she saw the distance put between them , as he was plummeted to the ground ..

"Gahhhh ! Bitch , Damn you !"

"I'll be back in three days , and don't you dare try , to follow me , or else there will be more of , where that came from !"

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Falling For A Friend :Inuyasha Style

~ Chapter Four~

Imaginings Of A Madman ..Em Er Hanyou..

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Day One ~

The first was difficult for the hanyou because his initial instinct was to hell with what the wench had said , and go after her , and the flee bitten wolf , bring her back , before she contracted enough flee's from her time with him to last to their incarnations , after the had passed. Inuyasha knew deep down that the possibility of it happening was slim but it was what he had told himself. Although that the others had now knew of what his Kagome wished , all of them had went against him , and only seemed to watch him like a hawk , making sure he would heed her warnings.

' Damn wench ! Nosey Humans !' the hanyou snickered evilly after Sango catching him sneaking off towards the two , but was adverted in his path by a familar friend..

Yes indeed the Hiraitkotsu..

_**~Whack ~**_

Down goes the puppy held still with Miroku's damn wind tunnel , so Sango wouldn't miss the thwack on the head, faster then the beads of subjugation..

"Fuck ! Why You!"

" Stay Boy ! Kagome will return in three days , and if you wish to survive them to see her .. You best quit this madness now !" Sango teased..

"Indeed .."

"I wouldn't talk perv boy! Your on my shit list too!"

"But Sango..?"

"Shuddup!"

~ Lonely Nights Bred Evil Shadows~

By first night alone , the hanyou was like a addict craving his next fix , and that was Kagome's alluring scent . Now intaking the last of her quickly fading aroma that was purely Kagome , and that was what started the dreams slowly turning into his nightmares.

They would all start as all fanatsies would , you know the ones , with the one you crave , laying naked on the grass , and underneath your favorite tree.. Wet. Maybe playing with themselves just waiting for you to come and please them, and that was all good, not that he would readily admit it to anyone , except in the privacy of his dreams.

But Then...

The dream itself would turn to something rather.. evil ... At least in the puppy that was dreaming it. For example one of them in particular had the teasing bitch laying underneath Goshinboku , Naked . With exception of his Haori loosely wrapped around her , then as he would come to her plead .. Himself , as naked as she when stalking towards that of his deemed mate .. Then before he would get to her , another would come in , and attempt to take over .. Each time was different . First was Kouga .. then others , as the nights passed.

Inuyasha would each time rush to take her back , to only have her as is but then she would shake her head , and look behind him up into the sky. Always he would look to find Kikyo standing there , then would look back to Kagome , and tell her otherwise , but she would always back saying..

" I can't be your one and only Inuyasha , because you haven't yet chosen between us .. But I'am sure _ ( Whoever's name of the male interupting them at the time would be inserted trere ) wouldn't mind sharing me with you .."

As it was , it stood bad enough for just Kouga , but Atitoki , Hojo , the damn perverted hoshi too, and then even Sesshomeru had to be thrown into the mix...

Everytime afterwards the hanyou would wake up in a wildly thrown perturbed rage, one that would destroy everything in his wake , and would have if the two who always come to stop him hadn't arrived to stop him, before all of the trees in Inuyasha's forest were decimated ...

His fit would always end with his screams realiterating the known fact...

"Inu's don't share!"

~ Day Two~

Fighting Ghosts

The hanyou began to escape his growing madness , by searching out for the one always standing in his way in the dreams .. The one whose reasoning would always come to the bitch Kagome , as to the way she wouldn't allow him to take her.

Kikyo..

Finding her was easy, hell even getting Kikyo into a welcome embrace so that he could kiss her was cake, but everytime that he would, the only one he could see was...

Kagome...

'Damn Fucking Bitch!'

Not only was she haunting him in his dreams , the wench would tease him in life , by appearing in the corner of his eyes , with tears in her eyes , that is until one of the male distractions from before would take her mind off of him, making her forget.

' Fuck!'

Although the hanyou would try to ignore it , he really did. But something would always come to remind him of the silly , sneaky wench , and continue to further torment him. This time in particular was the catch of a pecular scent , a spicy aroma normally attributed to that of a fury lust..

'Hell !'

Then it would be that of his dreams would attack his brain with his eyes closed , while making out with the undead wench, the ones where Kagome would be always taken from him just when he was so close in taking her for his own, and that combined with the sultry aroma of Kagome 's desire would soon having him growl in longing for the bitch... His bitch...

There would be times when he was kissing Kikyo , that he imagined that it was the other woman . Kagome. Something with that thought had done something to him , made him grow wild , knowing that it was she that was marked as his , that soon caused him to be more risque, more daringly seeking with his movements to possess her.

Though everytime he would slip his tongue past the undead's lips to greedily plunge into Kagome's erotic depths, a taste of death would linger on his tongue once Kikyo gasped in fear for the devouring path his claws had taken during the moment of passion with the other.

Quickly turning, leaving that of Kikyo , in the dust, out of embarrassment to seek himself to be once again alone with his demanding lust , and need for the wench that wasn't with him.

Kagome...

So within the boughs of his favorite tree , Inuyasha layed back stiff with the want for the teasing wench , and proceeded to take the situation in his own hands.

Sort of speak.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Falling For A Friend :Inuyasha Style

~ Chapter Five ~

Warning ! Incoming Insane Hanyou Excapee

BY Inuyashas Youkai

Reaching into that of his Hakamas , as to pull out his ragingly throbbing cock between the rough jerk of his calloused hands , greedily wrapping around it's length , and began , with the spit from his lips , pump his now twitching dick within his tightened fist.

" Kagome... "

" I hate the way you make me want you , the way you tease.." The hanyou as his movements quickened , threw his head back defeatedly in a forced growl as his undeniable smirk returned ..

"But soon I'll have you , as I want you, bitch .. Where you belong ,underneath me screaming, begging me to do as I wish to do to you now, cause you are mine , you evil teasing wench!" the hanyou panted through the words , as his intent decided through his ministrations , within his crazed mind ..

All for the miko , that was named Kagome , and her alone...

~ Day Three ~

Submissive , Relented

The hanyou came back within the camp after gaining the release he so desired from the girl , he came to know as his best friend, his secret attraction, and now his accidently marked mate..Looking at his friends sitting happily sitting around the fire , chatting up as though nothing was wrong..

' Damn Ignorant humans! Are they that dense ? Can't they see what they are doing is wrong ! KEEPING A INU FROM HIS MATE ! Pathetic ! Can't they see they are only trying to prevent the inevitable here , as well as Kagome? Haven't they figurerd it out yet that eventually I will have mate , and there's Nothing .. Absolutely SHIT they can do to stop it! Even with Kagome's sits ! I will still get what I want regardless..." Inuyasha maniacally thought evilly , as he sat crouched with his fingers entangling with the other greedily .

Then his smirk widened , unknowningly as a thought came to him , the minute he heard..

" Miroku .. Shippo , can we trust you with watching over Inuyasha .. It will be only for a few hours .. I think I need to go back to the Slayers village to repair my weapon before she returns so we can leave afterwards.. Is that okay Inuyasha ? I will only be gone for a short time , and be back before she arrives"

" Whatever , Do what ya want .." Inuyasha claimed but what he really thought was :

'Go ahead slayer ... Take all the time ya need...'

Not that he was afraid of Sango , by any means but only having that of the monk , and that of a puny kit watching his every move .. Goes to say it would be easier to make his grand escape , and having no one , or the likes of the demon bone to stop him , now that his head splintered the weapon from the last hit Sango gave..

' Serves her right for using that thing on me !'

Although it was scrutinized , as to his feined angry spat in response to her request , but the hanyou was now giddy that it wasn't too looked into ,as he watched , as Kirara taking that of Sango with the now broken, despised pain in the ass , Inuyasha allowed himself to plan his next move within his head.

Sitting together eating the meal that was still leftover from before , Inuyasha thought over what he should do , then it came to him as to how to get rid of the monk , while noticing that of the perverts wandering eyes finding that of a village woman walking by , and Sango hadn't even been gone for five minutes..

' Lucky for him , I need him to endulge his perverted endevours , or else I'd love to sit back and watch Sango pound him silly !'

"Eh Miroku ?"

"Yes Inuyasha ?"

" I'll be fine , Kagome will be back soon .. If ya want have a free bee on me , and go have your fun .. Better take it now before I change your mind , and prior to taking the wench as your bitch ! Soon that life will be over !"

"Inuyasha .. I can't believe you would think I'd ever!"

"Cut the crap monk! WE both know ya want too!Take it or leave it ! I don't care what ya do ?"

It took about a whole five minutes for the pervert to decide his fate, and one served to further please the hanyou, not that he would let that show though , because then his plan would be ruined , and that he wasn't about to do ... No .. Once seeing the monk take his leave to chase after some tail , all that was left was that of himself , and the kit ..

'One down , and one to go !'

'Piece of Cake..'

"Inuyasha .. Don't even think about it !"

"What are you talking baout I ain't doing shit!"

"I know what your trying to do , but it won't work with me !"

" What? Is this about Kagome ! I think I can wait for a few hours , since she's coming back soon , and besides kit .. If I wanted to really go to her know there wouldn't be much with only you watching me ..." Inuyasha taunted before taking out a couple of sticks of pocky , and began to enjoy the tasty treat..

"Inuyasha .. Not fair ! You know it's my favorite !"

"Well it's mine too! Here have one and shuddup!"

"I thought your's was ramen !"

"Well now it's pocky so pip down , and eat !"

When the last of them were eaten that the the hanyou now had ,and still the kit looked as though he wanted more..

" You know Kagome still has some in her backpack , where do you think I got the others from .. You could go get them , and I won't say a thing .. It 'll be our little secret ..."

"I don't know Inuyasha .. I promised Kagome ,and Sango I'd watch you ..."

"Go ahead and go .. I'll still be here when you get back !"

"Fine ! You better ! Or I'll tell Kagome you were with Kikyo again !"

"Whatever .. "

' Ya , go ahead .. But by the time I do what I please , it won't ,matter cause I 'd already would have told the wench , on how I tried to forget the tasty morsel before I take her back as mine , and after she sought to envoke this cruel punishment on her mate .. She'll pay too ! "

After Inuyasha's greedy eyes soaked in the sight of the kit leaving him all alone but ten minutes later, the hanyou smiked devilishly ..

' Bingo ! Like giving candy to a baby ! Or was it taking from ! Who cares ! I'am free to get my Bitch ! Hahahahahahaha!'

The sight of the crazed hanyou had sooon dissappeared within the trees carring out his desired path .. The path to his mate ...

Kagome

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Falling For A friend :Inuyasha Style

~ Chapter Five~

The Cruel Punishment Of A Prospective New Hanyou Mate

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Three Whole Days Past ~

If Kagome's lingering , teasing scent wasn't bad enough as it mixed together slighly with that of his rival. It was the nightmare's that now taunted him to go after her . It was enough torture when his mate was a secret conquest , but now it was so much worse , now being his mate , and knowingly being haunted with the thought that his mate was now with the flee bitten wolf Kouga . It began harmless enough as in his realm of dreams , that the wolf depite his growing possesiveness over his mate , but soon those dreams became his nightmare as though the fantasies that he saw himself doing were replaced within his mind with Kouga in place of him.

Though realistically speaking , Inuyasha knew better , Kagome wasn't that way , she was only extremly angry with him right now , but who ever said any combination of a Inu thought rationally , especially when their mate wasn't where they could see them ,and worse yet was spending three days with the one who rivaled his affections.

"Dammit To Hell ! Fuck ! Kagome , You are going to be the death of me ! Wolf ya better watch it cause Kagome , may not know what she is messing with , but you sure in the fuck should ! Keep your bloody hands off of her , or by god if I even smell you anywhere on her then the fuck to what mate says , I will kill you !" Inuyasha screamed , as his fists swiftly landed on the pillow that had Kagome's scent saturated within to attempt to calm his raging instincts, but discovering now , for what he knew , it wasn't working .

By the end of the second night , not even using Kikyo , as a distraction proved fruitful , as all the hanyou could think about was that of his hanyouess mate Kagome , and the very thought of where he knew she now was , not with him , was actually driving him quite mad. So crazed in fact that before daylight of the third , and final day , Inuyasha found that he could no longer take things as they were, having decided regardless of the reprocussions that he had to to with her no matter how much he got sat or how much she screamed , it would be worth just to be near her ..

So , in the end that was what Inuyasha did, and soon he was back where he belonged , and that was with his mate , Kagome. Although where he thought she had been she wasn't , that little sneaky wench was hiding from him, and at the time that he went to search for her where she was supposed to be was where she was not , Kagome was not with Kouga .

At least when the morning of the third day came , and well after escaping those whom were supposed to be watching him , as he now came to who was trusted with her , against his better judgement . So what a surprise to the seething hanyou when bursting into the wolves den , and finding the one who was supposed to be laying in Kouga's den wasn't Kagome, at all.

Growling deeply , as Inuyasha had come into Kouga's den with his eyes bleeding menacingly , with the thoughts of his intented mate being touched by that flee bitten would caused his more to become more aflame , but offhandedly finding that her scent was off slightly like it was old ..

"Kouga ! Damn bastard where is she , damn you ! Where are you hiding her!"

"Heya mutt! Please tell me that you aren't that stupid, and would you please before I rip them off get your hands the fuck off of me I aint your bitch ! "

"Where . Is . She ." Inuyasha demanded as his grip around Kouga's neck had tightened ..

"Okay , okay dammit! She's going to kill me ! "

"I will do it if you don't !"

"Kagome went back early today , saying that she had to pick up some things back at home before meeting back with you guys in a couple of hours since she sorta knew that you would cheat and try to come early !" Kouga breathed , as the second that the angered mutt was answered , Inuyasha was all but a blur in the direction from where he originally came , and back towards the damn well.

~ A Day Late~

The next day afterwards the planned day that Kagome was supposed to have already been back , Inuyasha had made his way towards that of the Bone Eaters well . Seething so angrily for what had occurred that druel had formed at the corners of , and clung to the sides of his mouth like shoestrings. His body taunt, and the bloodied eyes already shown the ways of his loosing battle with that of his demon, as he made his way thrown over into the lips of such magical well , one that would bring him to where was most desired .

Once to the other side , leaping up and out into the world on the other side , as he reveled in his intended lively perfume , clinging teasingly to his nose , the moment that he stepped out of the prior murky depths. Although the moment that he saw her sleeping peacefully wrapped cutely within her bed, Inuyasha found that his anger faded away , as he knew that she was safe within her bedroom.

"Inuyasha ?" Kagome spat quietly , once she spotted the shadow lurking , and crawling into her window once the sound of it being opened awoken her.

"Shhhh... Sit me if you want , yell at me as loud as you can , I don't care what you want to do to me for disobeying your wishes, but please ... Kagome , let me stay with you ..Hold you just for a little while, I 'am dying here without you , and full well knowing that your here , not with me , drives me insane...I know what happened , what I did out of weakness was wrong , and I was wrong , I apologize , especially after .." Inuyasha said while making his way over to her , and then laying next to her one the bed, holding her protectively , and with his nose inhaling her scent greedily from the crook of her neck ..

"Don't say it Inuyasha , I am warning you..."Kagome warned..

"After her , better! But after I saw you leave with the wolf, when you were gone , all I can think about was you , my intended mate. For those last few days , nothing mattered .. Not Kikyo , not Naraku, nor searching for the shards , but the only thing that did was trying to get through the three miserable days I was forced to be without you... "

"Yea well ya didn't give me much choice did you ? I did what I had to , and you had to act like a selfish baby ! You can't have it both ways Inuyasha .. "

" I know... Okay I know...Do you know what it's like for a intended mate to constantly worry about his bitch when she doesn't want him around because she's pissed , but would rather spend it with his rival ? Do you? Let me tell you wench , It hurts like hell , and I don't want to ever feel it again ! You hear me ! I'am sorry that I couldn't last the remaining hours of the third , but I was absolutely going mad , with stupid images with you and fleebag over there, alright ? "

"You mean to tell me Inuyasha that you went against my wishes , and followed me to Kouga's den !"

"Yes I did , I couldn't take it anymore ! I apologize KaGoMe !Whatever I told you before , forget it please , cause I don't think I can do what I once said , and endure one more second without you by my side , even one for a eternity in hell with a cold hateful bitch, just so I can be all honorable ..I would rather die , than to be anywhere where you aren't .. " Inuyasha ranted while placing kisses everywhere his lips could reach as his words flowed through them, and tried to put behind him of the time with Kouga , in his investigation of finding Kagome ..

"Inu Yasha ...I .."

" Don't ... Please don't push me away , Kagome .. I have done that enough for us both . Let me love you , like I 've wanted to for so long ... Please ? You don't have to answer me now , I will prove it too you , just for now let me have this .. Let me hold you ,go to sleep , with me , so I can have your scent to calm myself , and then tomorrow we will talk , but I promise you tomorrow won't change anything. I'll want you still , as I want you now ..."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Falling For A friend :Inuyasha Style

~ Chapter Seven ~

The Mourning After

The oblivious hanyou turned to once again attempt to find the missing warmth from the one whom was supposed to be sleeping in bed with him but was not. Opening confused eyes to find that his bitch , Kagome was no longer in the place that she was when he finally allowed himself to take advantage of a peaceful slumber, and realizing this forced a angry , desperate growl pouring from his lips, as he leapt out of bed in search of her. Although in looking around for anything leading to finding her whereabouts , the hanyou came upon a note.

Good morning Inuyasha..

Woke up early , before the sun rose , and find myself too restless to go back to sleep . You looked so tired sleeping there , didn't want the wake the doggie without his bone . So I let you sleep , hope you are feeling back to your normal self . Had some things to take care of , meet you on the other side when I am thru . Get yourself a doggy treat beforehand so you are ready to start hunting for shards..

Your shard detector

Kagome

" Grrrrr... Stupid wench !"

Peturbedly walking with his sword in his hand , stiffly sticking it back into the sheath hanging limply at his side prior to him having the urge to hit something with it . Once reaching the well , the hanyou teetering on the brink of his sanity , rose his snout into the air in seeking out the scent that he was craved, and when he found it , Inuyasha smirked evilly. Continuing in a much faster pace towards where he knew now of where his rather disobedient bitch was, and oh was she gonna pay for her continuous attempts in escaping him ignorantly, because like all Inu's , he was no different in the abhorrent dislike of being ignored by his chosen mate. No matter how it was they came to be , she was still his.

" Ha ! I found you Kagome ! It won't be long before I catch you , and when I do I will make you regret ever making me chase all over hell just to find you!"

~ Over And In The Well ,Thru The Woods ~

On the other side of the well , Inuyasha was cackling ferally , knowing that it would be very soon that the feel of his mate's warmth will be returned into his fingertips , and that fact was filling his mind with contemptuous , demented glee. In his mind it was just desserts , for the torment received from his mate that his retributive actions delivered to her , and pound the fact into her thick skull that he in fact chosen her , as this was not the way one would treat a mate . Coming towards where it was that her scent lingered the strongest , and having his body shake in fury , as well as frustration for the sight that took within his eyes.

Alongside that of the roots of the tree , seemingly caught within them was everything but Kagome. Her white , and green uniform top, the -too short for anyone else to see other than him – green skirt, a lacy red bra , with matching stringy thingy s , and something else , Actually two somethings that not only confused him greatly , but made him equally , and more furious than what he already was.

A note , and something looking strangely like some male's erect part with a lingering smell of his mate's essence on it , humming happily , and twitching here and there , causing him to drop it often , as he carried on with his search, while reading the maddening note from the one who had some balls, or now the lack there of to offer this to a already taken mate.

" GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Kagome !"

My Beautiful Kagome,

I offered you my heart.

I gave you my soul.

And with my undying love for you,

I give this as well as my body , my blood.

To have you , you will have all of me , and you alone .

Forever Yours

Me

At finishing the note Inuyasha really tried to reign the rage that was brewing within , compliments of the beast inside , just lingering underneath the near surface waiting for its moment of release. Breathing in slowly , and exhaling, then repeating , while unknowingly squeezing the life out of the stand at attention length still within his clawed fingertips , his hands shaking wildly at his side. His heartbeat racing , and matching the flicker within that of his eyes exchanging back and forth between that of his demonic , and human his eyes , as the cool breeze blew past him to try , and chase away the searing flames only eager to oblige his want to chastise his mate.

Although when his eyes opened , catching the written words absently, still clutched in one of his hands, tho as it occurred another set of words spoken by his mate , rushed to meet them.

To have you , you will have all of me , and you alone .

Forever Yours

"Yea well ya didn't give me much choice did you ? I did what I had to , and you had to act like a selfish baby ! You can't have it both ways Inuyasha .. "

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Falling For A friend :Inuyasha Style

~ Chapter Eight ~

The Run Away Erection

By Inuyashas Youkai

Smirking with murderous intent , Inuyasha's demon self had returned full force , but unlike other times this was quite different , as this time left himself working in tandum in fury for what his mate had done , conceived , and like his hanyou self ,both would suffer the consequences. Amusingly enough, the monster now working to sniff out his hiding mate , understood the wenches point conpletely , but his musings as of late was , did she ? Did she not get within her human brain whether it was planned or not that he still chose her ?

Probably not..

Looking over the damage, while trying to ease the growing temptation to bring swift punishment on his mate in the harmful ways that she invoked , because he truely didn't want to harm her , else it harm himself within their connection, but Inuyasha was hurt , and angry. The now spacious landscape spread for miles , and miles of decimated trees. Although, in contemplating, he knew so was she, for finding the directions abrupt turn, and changing their fate, unwanted emotions lingering inside him, questioned as a second thought , whether if theses horrid feelings within , were the same his bitch felt when faced with the situation between him , and Kikyo , that he was forced to manage with this unknown rival of his affections.

Most likely..

But..

Difference was besides all that, he still chose her over the dead wench, even if it wasn't something originally chosen he still chose Kagome. So in response to her comment made so long ago , Inuyasha roared.

"I don't want things both ways , I only want the one, where my mate is by my side, you stupid bitch !"

Continuing the trek towards the village ,while catching slight trails of yet another strong bout of his mate's undeniably sweet scent nearby .The clutched erection moving erratically in his clawed now slightly bleeding hand from a small nick unnoticed, soon forgotten in his renewed determination to fight for what was his . As Inuyasha entered the village , whispers were heard , and he ignored the gapping expression upon their faces , confused as to what their major malfunction was. Upon coming to the known hut occupied by no other than the hag , Kaede, Inuyasha was confronted by a perverted monk Miroku , as he exited carrying the most peculiar expression upon his face.

" Um , I see the dog finally got his bone.. "the monk muttered perversely while moving aside to avoid any accidental mishaps by the enraged hanyou whilst holding to protect his families treasures.

Looking down to see , as to what it was that the stupid pervert was referring too , and when finding that it was the twitching length that was collected with the other things of Kagome's , as well as the connection the idiot was making with the damn thing in regards to himself , Inuyasha then growled at him , frustratedly. Moving to swipe his claws to reprimand him, and gaining to be even more pissed just for the ass's mockery , then missing him in gaining his payback . Although instead , Inuyasha decided against trying again , as to gain the trust in finding out where it was that his wench was indeed hiding , that is if he was trusted with the precious details of her present location, and tried to explain the situation of how he came to possess these things.

Needless to say , Inuyasha should have known explaining something as easily explained as this normally would be too difficult for the stupid moron with his mind only carrying the will of the perverse , and being a monk no less. By the end of his jealous rant , and waste of time explaining to the brain-dead goon , the monk was on the ground rolling around in harmonious gayness, laughing , and stating something about his moving up in the world .

With a swift whisk of his clawed hand , Inuyasha whipped the never-stopping erection towards that of the unsuspecting skull of the monk to knock some of that horny goop , seemingly eating his brain alive.

And have you know what the stupid idiot did ?

The monk , Miroku laughed all the more ...

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Falling For A Friend

Chapter Nine

A Lesson In Chosen Matters

By Inuyashas Youkai

By nightfall , his Kagome did finally decide to show herself to the awaiting hanyou, as he after the last lost cause of reasoning to the monk, Inuyasha knowingly of her eventual return decided to just wait her out prior to gifting her with the bubbling need for giving her just , swift punishment. Smirking evilly , as he allowed his eyes to fall to be caught within her sights, and only to let her know that her presence was indeed noticed, but the hanyou wouldn't act immediately no , while he noticed the delicious shivers of apprehension visibly seen rushing down her spine in tempted hesitation, Inuyasha would in fact wait it out to make the concern fester on exactly what action he would do to her eventually. To him it was only a matter of time , and she would see just how teasingly corrupt he could be when it was of concern regarding his mate.

Extremely curious , as to what she was thinking about , because as it was then discovered that his mate herself made it certain that he could not venture within her thoughts at the moment. Finding Kagome as her skiddish form managed to attempt to avoid him as she returned, discovering her escape within the current task of helping Sango with something or other prior to them leaving through the trees, and oddly enough it wasn't towards a bathing as they called it because he knew there weren't any springs greatly as to follow them , and to see what it was that Sango had involved Kagome in , but had decided against it , as he believed it could wait till the hanyou could in fact have her alone , pleasantly torturing her to tell doing so. Although it wasn't long before the two had returned , as it had seemed that at the same time everyone had settled around the fire enjoying a hot meal, the hanyou started to give motion to tease the miko a bit, but prior to even getting past picking her up , then sitting her , being held within his lap, holding her tightly , feeling the tantalizing reaction to such action, and it was then another had arrived nearby , also requiring his attention.

Kikyo..

'Damn, what the hell is she doing here !? Just when I thought I could get somewhere in teaching mate a good lesson on how to be a obediant mate, I have to be interrupted for old resurrected memories buried within ravaged bones , and graveyard soil. Perfect.'

Getting up slowly , only realizing what the movement towards the other would in fact do to his ties to his mate , but what if the reason being summoned was for something of importance ,and with that in mind Inuyasha without so many words carried out his path to his past love , while leaving his mate within their circle of friends to keep a restrained bit coming from his mate Kagome , the hanyou's body tightened some , but was somewhat relieved that the miko still in fact felt something for him, therefore his chances in keeping her were good , even with the despised knowledge of his mystery individual competing for his affections. Although as the hanyous taunt form disappeared through the trees , Inuyasha hadn't been aware of the hidden presence that lingered within them , waiting for his departure to be complete , but then again neither had the others.

The moments following their leader's leave , billowing smoke began to infiltrate the area , and inside the midst of grey a large shadow then took form , as it seemed to be moving slightly amongst it. It wasn't until the unknown intruder had shot some blunt intrusion into their immediate area that the remaining five faced it defensively with their chosen attacks ready to be poised against it . The whole thing was quite strange , as the stranger among them had seemed to only stay in the spot it or whomever it was in the exact placement it had been when it had arrived. For it wasn't known precisely what the intent had been at the time , when after a small bit had passed the anomaly had certainly departed, then ones reactions gave clues to the direction in which the unknowns arrival was starting to take , result began to form.

Immediately following the fading dissolve of the peculiar smoke, carrying whatever it held within with it , a harsh mournful cry had broke through everyone else's thoughts in confusion, and found the miko within their group crying profusely , obviously pained the slayer had then came up towards her friend to sooth her , and to find out what it was that was wrong, but before getting a coherent answer because she couldn't seem for the life of her stop crying. Kagome only the

shook her head back and forth , as she ran away from the area they were placed, as the kit , along with the slayer had followed after leaving Miroku settled next to the two tail Kilala , waiting for their return .

The hanyou becoming frustrated , pissed off that Inuyasha had come all the way to where the sight of the soul -catchers had brought him or so they thought , but when he arrived to the area it took him , the was absolutely nothing to be found . No Kikyo, not a one of her soul- catchers , nada zip zilch..Turning from the proof of his wasted efforts , the hanyou then caught the scent of his mate , as his nose latched onto to it , leading him back home where he belonged, while he ran.

Although what would he find once he found it , and what will be waiting for him once he had..Only a sniff of a scent within time will tell , until next time ..

TBC...


End file.
